


A Million Miles Away

by Alexander_Samilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Once Upon A Time, Poison Apples, is gayly a word?, seriously please stop me, this is going to end very gayly, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Samilton/pseuds/Alexander_Samilton
Summary: "So you found an unconscious body in the woods and thought, 'Oh I know, I'll bring it to the mayor!""Um...yes. Although when you say it like that-""It sounds dumb? Get Mr. Gold and then I want you out of my sight."This is my first work and it's really weird so...sorry? Tags possibly to come.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the description, this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's really bad. Why did I make this? I have no clue.

"So you found an unconscious body in the woods and thought, 'Oh I know, I'll bring it to the Mayor!" Regina glared at the insolent man cowering in front of her.

"Um...yes. Although when you say it like that-" She cut him off, unable to stand anymore of this madness.

"It sounds dumb? Get Mr. Gold and then I want you out of my sight." She threw her head back in frustration. She looked at the body on her polished desk. It certainly showed signs of a sleeping curse. Pricked finger? Check. Slow, steady breathing? Check. Not to mention he didn't respond to any of her attempts to wake him.

Her train of thoughts was derailed by the sound of a heavy door slamming. She glanced up from the unconscious man to see her old teacher.

"Rumple."

"Regina. This one of your newest victims?"

The not-so-evil-anymore queen glared at him. "Please Rumple. You're no better than I was." She stood up, taking a step towards the dark one. "But no. One of the townsfolk found him near the town line. I called you in because I don't recognize him. I was hoping you would, since you seem to make it your personal business to meddle with what everyone in the town is up to."

Mr. Gold stalked closer, getting uncomfortably close to the Mayor's face. He shot her a look that clearly insinuated he didn't believe her, before turning back to the body. He poked around a little bit before finding a wallet. Rumple rummaged through it, but tossed it carelessly across the room when he didn't find any identification. 

He finally stumbled across the man's phone. He flicked it on to see a picture of a woman with dark, curly hair standing on a beach. 'Perhaps a girlfriend?' Regina wondered to herself.

He finally looked up, shaking his head. "No clue. Nothing in his wallet and his phone is locked."

Regina was about to make a comment about how everyone was failing her today, but bit her tounge when she remembered her attempts to be a decent human being. It didn't matter anyway, as at that moment, in rushed the old author. Regina rolled her eyes, summoning a fireball. She'd sent him to New York in exchange for info. Something about some show named 'Hamilton?' She didn't remember.

"What're you doing here Issac?" She snarled.

"Well, I was going to see Hamilton, but then I found out that most of the original cast had left. So, I decided to stage door and head home." Both the dark one and the Mayor sent him blank looks. What was a 'stage door?'

Rumple spoke next. "Do you mind, dearie? We're kind of in the middle of something." He gestured to the cursed human. Issac followed his hand with his eyes, gaze finally coming to rest on the sleeping man. 

Regina expected him to bolt at that point. Or rather, bolt out the door. Instead, he ran straight toward to desk, pulling the body to his chest. "Do you uh..." She trailed off, distracted by the scene taking place in front of her. "Do you know him?"

He looked over at her, rolling his eyes. "Well obviously not personally." He said as if it was the most obvious thing that every human must know to function. "I wish I did though. Maybe he could get me tickets." He continued.

He groaned in frustration when once again met by two blank stares. "To Hamilton! With the original Broadway cast?"

No reaction. "Do you even know who this is?!" Rumple shrugged while Regina shook her head. "Maybe you should tell us instead of hugging him like his dog just died."

"What? Miles no! How-"

Regina cut him off. "Wait, you know his dog's name?"

"Obviously! I think the entire fandom does!" 

"Right Mr. Stalks-a-lot. What's his name then?" Rumple growled, clearly done with this insanity. 

"Oh that's easy. Anthony Ramos. But his birth name was-" 

"I don't give a damn what his birth name was! All I asked was his name. When push comes to shove, we can just google him." 

Issac snickered. "What is it this time!?" Regina asked, just as fed up as her ex teacher. "That's a line in Hamilton." 

"Whatever. Since you love him so deeply, how about you take him to the hospital?" 

"Hospital?" He asked, smile fading. "What's wrong with him?" 

Now it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. Again. "He's under a sleeping curse genius. I thought you would recognize one considering you wrote about them so much." 

"Are you guys still mad about all of that?" He asked, far too innocently. 

"Very. Now dearie, can you just do what we tell you?" 

"We? I think you mean I told him." Issac, sensing that an argument was brewing, picked this moment to interrupt. "Yup! Great plan! I take him to the hospital, you guys use his phone to call Jasmine, then we meet up. And then she can kiss him and they'll both sign my playbill!" 

"I'm not going to even ask what a 'playbill' is. I'm guessing this 'Jasmine' girl is his girlfriend? On his phone wallpaper?" 

"She's on his phone wallpaper? Aw! That's too cute! The Janthony ship is sailing!" 

"Get out of my office!" Regina practically sceeched. "And take your corpse with you!" 

Issac gasped, picking up the body and stroking his curly hair. "Don't worry Ant. Who can't hear me because some asshole put him under a sleeping curse so now he can't sign my playbill...I mean, she didn't mean it. She's just upset Jasmine isn't here to wake you up." 

Regina rolled her eyes as she slammed the door behind him. Rumple picked up the white phone. "Yeah." She mumbled under her breath. "That's what I meant." 

\--- 

"Hello?" He dodged a bright patch of fire on the ground. "Where the hell am I?" 

He looked around at the dancing, orange flames. "Daveed? Jas?" He paused, hearing no response. "Lin? Anyone?" 

"Hey! Are you okay?" He spun around to see a woman in a purple dress. "Uh...Yeah. I'm...I'm fine." The awkward silence that followed seemed to drone on. "Um...I'm Anthony." 

"Princess Aurora. Nice to meet you." 

"Princess Aurora? What, are you some kind of disney character? Last time I checked, fairytales didn't exist." 

"Last time I checked, neither did sleeping curses." 

"I'm not..." He trailed off. There was no way any of this was actually happening. "I've gotta be dreaming." 

"You are. Unfortunately, I don't think it's one you can wake up from."


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the show! Aka: Isaac is a Hamilton fanboy.

"Hey Ant! You stage dooring tonight?"

"Nah man. I gotta meet Jas for a date." It wasn't that he didn't want to get swarmed by screaming children asking him to sign everything they owned in exchange for their firstborn child, but his girlfriend came first.

Besides, he had to get through this soon so he could head over to Daveed's place inconspicuously. He felt awful for leading Jasmine on, but they'd already been dating for seven months when he'd figured out he was gay. 

It had started when Daveed had kissed him during a drunk game of 'spin the bottle' with the cast. Things had been a little awkward after that, but they'd laughed it off. Until one night in his dressing room. It was a two show day, and Oak had left a few minutes early, when...

His thoughts were cut off when he was approached by a man in a dark suit. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and swept back brown hair. He was a little taller than Anthony, and walked with the kind of posture that made him suspicious.

"Um...hi! Wow, okay, I can't believe I'm actually doing this...um would you like to...can you sign my playbill?" So much for avoiding fans. "Uh sure! Just let me text my girlfriend that I'll be a few minutes late."

He could have sworn the mysterious man mumbled something about him being more than just a few minutes late.

'Hey Jas. I'll be about five minutes late. Just signing a playbill for some guy! If I don't show, I probably got kidnapped. ;)' 

He had no idea how accurate that was. "Shoot, I don't have a pen..."

The strange man smiled. "Here, use mine." As Anthony reached out to grab it from him, the man tightly latched a hand onto his wrist.

If he was suspicious before, now he was downright terrified. "What're you-" He was cut off by the man jamming the sharp tip of the "pen" into his finger. 

The ground was spinning. He felt the sides of his vision start to fade. He tried to squirm his way out of the man's intense grip, before the world went black. The last thing he remembered before (quite literally) falling unconscious was the man's strong arms scooping him up.

\---

"Okay, okay. But what if, theoretically, I was his true love, and none of us knew it because we've never met! Did you think of that?!"

"Issac!"

"I know. I 'just want the bragging rights to say I kissed a Broadway actor.' But still-"

"Still he's unconscious, and I'm pretty sure that's illegal because consent."

"And you know this because..."

Dr. Whale growled. This was getting nowhere. "I'm a doctor."

"Yes, and you're great at that. Truely. You've only lost, what, two babies? Real great."

"That's it. I'm having someone else watch Mr...."

"Ramos-Heller."

"Isn't Heller you're last name?"

Isaac laughed nervously. "What...no...."

Dr. Whale just rolled his eyes. Another town member fed up with Isaac's antics. "I thought you said he has a girlfriend."

Issac internally cursed. "Fair point. All I'm saying is you never know about the possible blooming romance between us!" To prove his point, he reached over and threw his arms around the unconscious actor.

"Right. And all I'm saying is, visiting hours are over and you need to leave or I'm sending you back to your old room in the basement."

A look of panic overtook the ex author. "Having trouble Dr. Whale?" Asked a man in a doctor's uniform with swept back brown hair. 'Jeff? That's his name, right?' Issac wondered to himself. 

"Not at all!" Isaac practically shouted. As he fled the room, he could faintly hear he sounds of arguing between the two senior doctors. A few minutes later Dr. Whale exited. 

At Issac's confused look he explained that Dr. Montgomery had changed the schedule and was now in charge of the patient. "I'll escort you out." He said, before shoving Issac out of the hospital wing door.

\---

"Guess you were more than a few minutes late for your date." He smirked, running his finger along the shorter man's freckled cheek. "Don't worry. My boss has better time management. She'll be here to collect you in a few days. And I'll be payed handsomely." He walked over to the door and switched off the light.

"Night Ramos. Sleep well. You'll be doing it for a long time after all."


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the dream world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably clarify, the beginning is before everything happening now in Storybrooke. It's the same time as the last chapter basically. Wow I suck at these notes.

"I don't know...I just...it's not like him." Jasmine practically sobbed through the phone. "He said he'd be a few minutes late. It's been almost two hours! What do I do?"

"Leave. Honey, if he's not there by now, either something happened to him, or you got stood up and he doesn't deserve you. Either way, there's no use waiting there." Reneé's clear voice came over the phone.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Jasmine thanked her for the advice and hung up. She knew her friend was right. Maybe she could call him to see what happened?

She tried a total of five times. No answer. Next she called Oak. 

"Hey Jas! What's up?" 

"Uh...hi? Is Ant with you?" She waited nervously for a response. 

"No. Sorry." His voice was a little muddled over the phone's speaker. "Aren't you guys on a date? He didn't stagedoor just so he wouldn't miss it." Huh. Well that was odd, considering the circumstances. 

"He...he never showed. I tried calling him but..." She trailed off, not yet ready to admit he wasn't there. 

"No answer? I'm sure he's fine...maybe...maybe he...I'm sorry Jas. I don't know what could've happened. Maybe give it a little time?" 

"Okay...Okay. Yeah, thanks big bro." She joked. 

"No problem 'And Peggy.'" She groaned. "Night Oak." 

"Night Jas." 

Her earlier fears were anything but forgotten though. She made a pact to herself. If he wasn't back in twenty-four hours, she would find him. Or call the police. Or something. But she would get him back.

\---

"You know, one of these days, you're going to walk right into a patch of fire and I'm just going to laugh." Anthony turned and glared at the princess, before resuming his pacing.

"I thought you said I was asleep. So shouldn't it not matter what I do? You're only here half of the time anyways, and even then I'm still convinced you're just a figment of my dreams."

"For the last time! You are under a sleeping curse! That means you can actually feel pain. And it will actually hurt you!" Aurora watched the him wander around, taking in the fiery walls of their shared prison. "And for the love of God! Stop pacing!"

He whirled around to glare at her again. Right as he was about to speak, the tile next to him flared up. "Isn't there that whole rule about controlling your dreams and/or waking up once you realize you're dreaming?"

Aurora groaned. She couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that he had no control over the situation. This was really happening. "Yes. So...what does that tell you?"

He paused, considering it. "Either I'm insane...or..." He trailed off. She smiled. Maybe she was getting somewhere. He just needed a little bit of prompting. "Or..."

"Or...you're telling the truth and all off this is real and my entire life is a lie." She'd forgotten he was from a land without magic. "Finally! I thought you'd never believe me!" Her grin quickly faded as she realized that something was wrong with her new...friend? Ally at the very least.

His eyes widened. "How long have I been out for then? Jas is gonna kill me. Or think I stood her up. And Daveed's expecting me and..." His breathing quickened.

Aurora reached out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You'll be okay. From what I know, it's only been three days."

"Three days?!" He gasped. "I have to get out of here. I have to get back to the cast and...how do I wake up?"

"You can't." He stared at her as if she had just turned into a cow and sprung over the moon. "I mean," she quickly clarified, sensing his panic, "you can't unless you have true loves kiss." To prove her point, she made a kissy face. He laughed. Thankfully, the joke seemed to calm him down a bit, dumb as it was. 

"And you know that exists because..."

"Because of Henry and Emma of course!" He gave her a blank look. 'Right.' She thought to herself, 'He's not from here. He doesn't know the stories.'

"The savior and her son."

"Wait isn't that like...incest?" She glared at him. "Not. What. I. Meant. But fine let's use Charming and Snow. Actually...I'll just tell you the whole story." He whined a little. "How long is that gonna take?" He looked over to check his watch, then remembered he took it off before leaving the theatre. 

"You're gonna be here a while. You've got time."

\---

"How much longer?" 

"I'll be there soon. Let the others know where to meet. We'll get this sorted real soon." 

"Yes mother. I've gotta tell you though, I can't wait to see you up and alive again. How, pray tell, did you manage it?" 

"Oh, you know. Controlling a few mutts here...some persuasion there...I'll see you soon my son. And...tell your father I said hello." 

"Will do. Goodbye Cruella."


	4. Twenty-Eight Hours

Issac groaned as he ran his hand along the beside table. His goddamn phone's insufferable ringing had woken him up. His hand clenched around the body of the cellular device. Who would even be calling at the ungodly time of before ten in the morning? Especially since he had spent the night stealing back the rest of Anthony's things from Regina. 

He lifted the phone up to his ear, not bothering to even give it a second glance. "What do y-"

"What the hell Ramos? What the actual hell? First you stood Jas up, then you didn't even come home. What is wrong with you?!" Issac's eyes narrowed. Who did this person think he was, insulting his new friend like that? 

"Um, I'm sorry, but what is wrong with you? He didn't do anything wrong. Just because some asshole messed with him and he's in the hospital doesn't mean you can just call up and insult him. Who do you think you are?"

"His boyfriend." The terse reply echoed over the line. "...what about Jas? They're dating, you know. Why would he cheat on her?"

"Because he's gay." Issac perked up. "He is? You mean I have a chance?" A low rumble sounded on the other line. "No. Because he's my boyfriend. Not yours." There was a pause. "Wait, did you say he's in the hospital?" Issac nodded before remembering the man couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"Where?" 

"It's the only one here in Storybrooke." Another pause. "Where...?"

"Maine. But there's a...border of sorts at the town line. You can't get in unless someone with the...um...key...lets you in."

"I'll be there in a few hours. Tell them to keep an eye out for Daveed Diggs."

\---

"Daveed? Where are you-"

"I don't have time for this," the rapper hissed. "Something happened to Anthony. I have to get there." Jasmine gasped. "Hold on, what?" 

Daveed nodded grimly. "He's supposedly in a hospital in Maine somewhere. If I drive fast enough, I can be there in t-"

"I'm going with you," Jas cut him off. Daveed glared at her. "We'll be back as soon as he's well enough to travel. From Maine. Which he's in for some reason."

"Yeah. We. As in me, you, and Anthony. He's my boyfriend Diggs. I can't just let him suffer alone."

"He won't be alone. He'll have me." 

"That's what I'm worried about." He refrained from pointing out Anthony was his boyfriend too. And they couldn't have any alone time if Jasmine was there. "Come on Jas," Oak began. "The two of you will end up either killing each other or having sex if you're alone."

"Exactly-"

"Which is why Lin and I are coming with you."

\---

"Aurora? That you?" Anthony called. He hated being alone in his fiery prison. It was hot and there was nothing to do. More specifically, no one to talk to. He'd started up a conversation with a ball of fire at one point. 

It hadn't responded.

"Aurora? Is that who was over here? I knew I heard voices! Unfortunately, no. My name is Snow." The woman smiled a charming smile, brushing her short black hair out of her eyes. 

"Let me guess, you're Snow White or something?" She nodded. "Figures." He sighed deeply. "I'm Anthony."

"I know. Issac accidentally let it slip that you were here. Well, here as in Storybrooke. Most people didn't believe him, but..." Snow clarified, seeing his shocked expression. She shook her head. "It's nice to meet you. If only it were some other way. Maybe lunch at Granny's?"

"I...don't know what that is. Or what Storybrooke is. Or what's happening. One minute I was about to meet my..." he hesitated. Jasmine wasn't here. There was no reason for him to introduce her as his girlfriend. It would just complicate things. "Friend. For dinner. And the next, some guy came up and stabbed me with this...this thing, and suddenly I'm here and fairytale characters are appearing out of nowhere and telling me my life is a lie!" He was panting. He could feel the tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't know what was happening anymore.

"I know it's kinda overwhelming....are you okay?" Her voice was soothing, but Anthony didn't care anymore. Couldn't care. Couldn't breathe. "Th-this can't...I d-don't..." All the bottled up emotions he'd been trying to suppress overtook him. He closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away. 

"I just want to go home!" He screamed at no one and everyone all at the same time. He couldn't stay here anymore. He'd go crazy. He'd die. And no one would ever find-

"Hey, Anthony. It's okay. You're okay. They'll come. I promise they will." He felt arms wrap around his back. His breathing slowed slightly, the worst of the attack over. "Anthony....Ant? Can you open your eyes for me?"

He nodded, carefully cracking one eye open ever so slightly. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that he was sitting on the ground. "See?" Aurora grinned cautiously, probably afraid she'd set him off again. "It's just me."

He held back a choked sob, reaching out to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. And I'm here now, okay?" He nodded again. "God," he sniffled. "What happened to me?"

\---

"We've been here long enough Cruella. Now I don't know about you, but I personally don't wanna sit here any longer. I want my revenge."

"As do I. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm Mayor here. I have duties. We'll be ready soon."

"How soon is 'soon?'" The other villain snarled. Cruella glanced at him, her eyes scanning over the group in front of her. "As soon as my fool of a child does his part." She grinned.

"We'll be out in less than twenty eight hours."


	5. A Little Talk With Dad

"We need to talk." The doctor snarled, barreling through the open doorway. "Talk? About what?" Issac asked innocently. "Because if this is about the amount of time I've been spending here, then-"

"It's not about your creepy obsession with watching someone sleep! When a guy says 'we need to talk,' he really means, 'I'll talk and you listen,'" Jeff hissed. "This is about my mother. And how you betrayed her."

"Wh-what? I didn't...I don't even know her!" The doctor chuckled dryly. "Oh. I think you do. Unless, of course, you've never heard of Cruella DeVil." 

The previous author gasped. "She's...what? Who would want have kids with that-"

"Don't. Don't you dare insult my mother, you pig," he inhaled deeply, trying desperately to remain calm. "Look. I would love to explain your sexual attraction with my mother to you, but I have a job to do. Don't worry though. I won't be gone long. See you soon, dad."

Issac didn't have time to react before Jeff grabbed a nearby tray and brought it down over his head, knocking him out. He glanced over at the unconscious actor, stepping over his father's crumpled form. He delicately pulled the needle out of Anthony's arm and picked up him up. "Alright sleeping beauty. Looks like our plan is finally falling into place." 

\---

"...thirty nine bottles of beer on the wall, thirt-"

"I swear to God Lin, I will slit your throat if you do much as think about continuing that song." 

"You can't exactly murder him and keep your eyes on the road Diggs." Jasmine commented from the seat next to him. "Then I'll flip this car over and kill us all." He smirked, sure he had her beat. People should know not to mess with the driver. Jasmine just laughed. "Sure you would. And leave Anthony alone in Maine." That quickly shut him up.

"Can you all just be quiet? I'm trying to sleep," Oak groaned halfheartedly from the back seat. "Yeah Lin," Daveed hissed. "Hey! You and Jas are the ones shouting! You threatened to murder me!" 

"Yeah well-" 

"Daveed-"

"Hold on, Jas. I'm trying to speak to-"

"DAVEED DIGGS TURN AROUND, YOU ARE GOING TO HIT THE GODDAMN SIGN!" Daveed whipped around just in time to slam his foot onto the breaks. The car screeched to a halt, just an inch away from the sign. The four actors simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Oak stumbled out of the car, collapsing into a pile and vomiting into the grass. 

"Hey guys?" He whispered in awe. "I know we were really focused on not slamming into that sign...but is no one else going to mention the town?"

\---

"Hey. Anthony?"

"Snow? I am so sorry for freaking out at you the other day! I was just upset and..." the young actor trailed off at the sight of the man standing in front of him. "Y-you're not snow..." 

The man shook his head sadly. Anthony could see the pain behind his eyes. "No. Unfortunately I'm not. She's my wife. My name is David."

"Oh. Um...hi?" Anthony squeaked, more than a little intimidated by the broad man. "So why are you here? I mean, no offense or anything, but...uh..."

"I get it. How many people can be dumb enough to let themselves be put to sleep forever in one town right?" Anthony's jaw dropped. "Oh! I didn't mean...not that you're dumb or anything! Anthony?" 

"F-forever?" David shook his head. "That's not what I meant! You're friends got here sometime last night. Well, I assume they're your friends. They were asking about you."

"Was Daveed there?" Anthony asked, desperate for information on the person he loved. "I think so...yeah. And some girl named Jasmine. And these to other guys. Lin and...um...this guy who's name I can't pronounce."

"Oak probably. At least, he goes by Oak. They're really here?" David nodded. "Yup! We just have to find you. Well, actually you. Not netherworld dream you. You know?"

"No...but I've given up trying to understand at this point. What do you mean 'find me?' Aurora and Snow mentioned something about me being in the hospital. With some guy named...Ivan? Isiah?"

"Issac."

"Right. Issac. What happened?" David awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well um...Dr. Whale went over to check on you, make sure you weren't dying or anything. And uh...you were gone. And Issac was passed out. We think he was attacked. So...as of right now....we have no clue what happened to you."

\---

"I got him mother."

"Finally. You should've done it ages ago. What the hell happened?!"

"I told you. I left him in the woods and he was gone when I came back. It's not my fault."

"That's what they all say. Useless minions. Just hurry up."

"Yes mother. Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I want to feel appreciated! Did that sound narcissistic?


End file.
